nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Raccoon
This article is about Raccoon’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin None of Raccoon's moves originate from The Bucket. They are inspired loosely on his appearance in the unreleased fighting game, but none of his moves are directly inspired by this. Many of his moves are driven from Captain Falcon in the Super Smash Bros. series. Strengths *Very powerful attacks with high damage output, namely his aerials *Great combo game both on the ground and in the air, with many reliable starters and strong finishers *Many good combo starters: down tilt, dash attack, down throw, up throw, neutral aerial *Kill moves: down aerial, up smash, forward smash, down smash, back throw, forward aerial, back aerial, neutral special, up special *Most attacks are fast with low starting and ending lag *Possesses a meteor smash: down aerial *Good spacing game *Above average jump height *Neutral special can kill very early *Side special is a projectile, good for zoning *Up special is an excellent kill move *Down special is a good approach option *Fast ground speed Weaknesses *Poor recovery *High falling speed *Poor horizontal air movement *Some kill moves require precise use and timing namely Mach Punch and forward aerial *Neutral special has high starting lag, easy to punish *Down special has high landing lag when used in the air *Side special has starting lag *Up special covers short distance for recovery *Large hitboxes and high falling speed makes it easy to be comboed Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Performs two quick punches and a kick. 3%, 3%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Does a quick uppercut. 10% ◾Down Tilt- Spins to hit with his tail. 8% ◾Forward Tilt- Does a side kick. 12% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Does a flip kick attack. 23-30% ◾Forward - Does a powerful hooking punch attack. 21-26% ◾Down - Raccoon does a powerful kick to each side. 22-27% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Swings an arm forwards. 13% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Kicks upwards with both feet. 16% ◾Down aerial - Stomps downwards. 15% ◾Neutral aerial - Does an aerial somersault striking with his tail. 14% ◾Forward aerial – Does a powerful knee strike. 17% ◾Back aerial - Throws a punch behind himself. 12% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Throws a knee into the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Lifts the opponent and then rolls them across the ground. 14% ◾Back Throw- Kicks the opponent backwards. 14% ◾Down Throw- Axe kicks the opponent. 7% ◾Up Throw- Kicks the opponent upwards. 11% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Mach Punch (23%) ◾Side Special- Boulder Toss (12%) ◾Up Special- Mach Uppercut (18%) ◾Down Special- Mach Kick (20%) ◾Super Attack- Mach Slam (60%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Raccoon as he normally appears Black: Raccoon is wearing black pants Red: Raccoon is wearing red pants Yellow: Raccoon is wearing yellow pants Blue: Raccoon wearing blue pants* Green: Raccoon wearing green pants* White: Raccoon wearing white pants* Pink: Raccoon wearing pink pants* Taunts Side Taunt: cracks his knuckles Up Taunt: flips over and lifts himself off the ground with one finger Down Taunt: takes out a bucket and lifts it in the air Dumbbell- lifts a dumbbell* Wanted- tears up a wanted poster* Crane- gets into the crane pose* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2